


Missing You

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard catches Vince being just a little bit of a hypocrite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2009. Posted here to keep things tidy

Vince had made it perfectly clear, on many occasions, that he disliked Howard’s clothes. 

Only last week had Vince threatened to burn his favourite sweater, claiming that it was ‘insulting to people with eyes’. 

On a regular basis he would try and persuade Howard to buy a whole new wardrobe.

So it had been a shock, to say the least, when Howard had returned from a weekend at his parent’s to find Vince, sitting on Howard’s bed, wrapped in his largest beige shirt.

The younger man had looked at him, with big blue eyes, and whispered,

“It smelt of you.”


End file.
